pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fox's New Groove
Thomas O'Malley and PaddingtonandFernRockz's movie-spoof of "The Emperor's New Groove". Cast: * Kuzco (Human) - Robin Hood * Theme Song Guy - Top Cat * 1st Guard - Crooked Man (The Wacky World of Mother Goose) * Old Man - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) * Man for Bride Choosing - Yogi Bear * Brides - Zazu, Cleo and Marina (Banjo the Woodpile Cat), Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) and Luna (Sailor Moon) * Pacha - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * 2nd Guard - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) * Yzma - Sally Ratmousen (Geronimm Stilton) * Kronk - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Peasant near Yzma - Cricket Crockett (Cricket on the Hearth) * Announcer for Pacha - Petey Pete (Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures) * Kuzco (Llama) - Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin) * Angel Kronk - Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) * Devil Kronk - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) * Chicha - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) * Chaca - Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer (2000)) * Tipo - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer (2000)) * Misty the Llama - Percy (Pocahontas) * Bucky the Squirrel - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) * Jaguars - Gremlins (Gremlins) * Crocodiles - Velociraptors (Dinosaur) * Scorpions - Critters * Bats - Bats (I-Zenborg) * Bees - Bees (16 Wishes) * Bird Bingo - Kehaar (Watership Down) * Waitress - Kangaroo (Dot and the Kangaroo) * Man giving thumbs up - Brain (Inspector Gadget) * Chef - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Birthday singers - Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa Laa and Po (Teletubbies) * Llamas - Fawns (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) * 2 Checkboard - Rover Dangerfield and Jake Clawson (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) * Woman with Pinata - Cleo (Heathcliff and the Cattilac Cats) * Children with Pinata - Thumper and his sisters (Bambi) * Guards - King Cat's Henchmen (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) * Guard in Warthog Form - Wilbur (Charlotte's Web) * Guard in Lizard Form - Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under) * Guard in Ostrich Form - Chicken (Cow and Chicken) * Guard in Octopus Form - Giant Octopus (Go Diego Go !) * Guard in Gorilla Form - Zugor (Tarzan II) * Guard in Cow Form - Donkey (Shrek) * Kuzco (Turtle) - Franklin * Kuzco (Bird) - Iago (Aladdin) * Kuzco (Whale) - Nemo (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Yzma (Kitten) - Kitty Kat (The World of Hans Christian Andersen) * The 3rd Guard - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) * The Trampoline Owner - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) * Chicha's Baby - Kitty Kuddles (Noveltoons) * Kronk's Scouts - Whopper (Pound Puppies), Maisy (1999), Snoopy (Peanuts), Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Diana (Sailor Moon Super S) Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective), Dongwa Miao (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) and Angelina Ballerina Gallery: Robin Hood.JPG|Robin Hood as Kuzco Kit-cloudkicker-talespin-2.06.jpg|Kit Cloudkicker as Kuzco (Llama) Tom-tom-and-jerry-mgm-1.68.jpg|Tom as Pacha Sally Ratmousen.jpg|Sally Ratmousen as Yzma Thomas O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Kronk Timmy Brisby.jpg|Timmy Brisby as Angel Kronk Oil Can Harry in Mighty Mouse.jpg|Oil Can Harry as Devil Kronk Toodles Galore.JPG|Tootles Garlore as Chica Becky thatcher scared by scheherezade10-d4gumn9.jpg|Becky Thatcher as Chaca Oliver-oliver-company-2.28.jpg|Oliver as Tipo Timothy.jpg|Timothy Q.Mouse as Bucky the Squirrel Gremlins in Gremlins.jpg|Gremlins as Jaguars Top Cat 1.jpg|Top Cat as Theme Song Guy Stitch.jpg|Stitch as Old Man Yogi Bear.jpg|Yogi Bear as The Man for Bride Choosing Cricket Crockett.jpg|Cricket Crockett as Peasant for Yzma Kangaroo.jpg|Kangaroo as Waitress Mufasa.jpg|Mufasa as Chef Teletubbies Characters.jpg|Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa Laa and Po as Birthday Singers Rover Dangerfield and.jpeg|Rover Dangerfield and Jake Clawson 3.jpg|Jake Clawson as 2 Men at Checkboard Scenes: * The Fox's New Groove part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" * The Fox's New Groove part 2 - Tom's Arrival/The Fox's Advisor * The Fox's New Groove part 3 - Robin Hoodopia * The Fox's New Groove part 4 - Sally Ratmousen's Revenge * The Fox's New Groove part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner * The Fox's New Groove part 6 - Finishing the Job * The Fox's New Groove part 7 - Tom Returns Home * The Fox's New Groove part 8 - Demon Bear! * The Fox's New Groove part 9 - Into the Jungle/Tom to the Rescue * The Fox's New Groove part 10 - The Transition of Power * The Fox's New Groove part 11 - Battle at the Bridge * The Fox's New Groove part 12 - In Hot Pursuit * The Fox's New Groove part 13 - Mudka's Pizza Hut * The Fox's New Groove part 14 - A Horse Alone/Friends, Finally * The Fox's New Groove part 15 - Playtime at Tom's House * The Fox's New Groove part 16 - The Chase * The Fox's New Groove part 17 - Sally Ratmousen Confronts Robin Hood/Kit Cloudkicker * The Fox's New Groove part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials * The Fox's New Groove part 19 - Sally Ratmousen's Kitten Form * The Fox's New Groove part 20 - A Whole New Groove * The Fox's New Groove part 21 - End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me") * The Fox's New Groove part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Movie Used: * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Movies/TV Shows Used: * TaleSpin (1990) * Robin Hood (1973) * Top Cat (1961) * The Wacky World of Mother Goose (1967) * Lilo and Stitch (2002) * Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1980) * Animaniacs (1993) * Sailor Moon S (1994) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (1987) * Stitch! The Movie (2003) * Geronimo Stilton (1997) * Cricket on the Hearth (1967) * The Aristocats (1970) * Disney's House of Mouse (2001) * Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1987) * Tom and Jerry (1940) * Oliver and Company (1988) * Tom Sawyer (2000) * Robot Chicken (2006) * Pocahontas (1995) * Dumbo (1941) * Gremlins (1984) * I-Zenborg (1977) * Dinosaur (2000) * Critters (1986) * 16 Wishes (2010) * Watership Down (1999) * Dot and the Kangaroo (1977) * Inspector Gadget (1983) * The Lion King (1994) * Teletubbies (1997) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998) * Rover Dangerfield (1991) * SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993) * Heathcliff and the Cattilac Cats (1984) * Bambi (1942) * Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) * Charlotte's Web (1973) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Cow and Chicken (1997) * Go Diego Go ! (2005) * Tarzan II (2005) * Shrek (2001) * Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure (2007) * Aladdin (1992) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) * The World of Hans Christian Andersen (1971) * Andersen Monogatari (1968) * Darkwing Duck (1991) * DuckTales (1987) * Noveltoons (1942) * Pound Puppies (1986) * Maisy (1999) * Peanuts (1965) * An American Tail (1986) * Sailor Moon Super S (1995) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001) * Angelina Ballerina (2005) Voices: * David Spade * John Goodman * Eartha Kitt * Patrick Warburton * Kellyann Kelso * Eli Rusell Linnetz * Stephen J. Anderson * Bob Bergen * Rodger Bumpass * Robert Clotworthy * Jennifer Darling * Patti Deutsch * John Fiedler * Miriam Flynn * Geri Lee Gorowski * Jess Harnell * Sherry Lynn * Danny Mann * Mickie McGowan * D.F. Reynolds * Andre Stokjka * Steve Susskind * Joe Whyte * Mark Dindal * Bill Farmer * Tom Jones Special Thanks: * Tomarmstrong14 * Disney and Sega * Jiminy Cricket * Nikkdisneylover8390 * Princess Rapunzel * The Mizfitz * TheBluesRockz * Pete's DragonRockz * Disney and Toei * Eli Wages * Princess Twilight Sparkle * Donovan Oliver * uranimated18 * CoolZDane5th * TheMichaelCityMaker Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Chaiyo Animation Studios Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Feature Films